


Behind the Scenes

by The_Passenger



Category: Glee
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative universe - Movies, F/F, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passenger/pseuds/The_Passenger
Summary: на заявку: «МакКинли, Нияда и прочие массачусетские технологические позади, Рэйчел конечно же бродвейская дива, Квинн неожиданно актриса, Причём не менее рейтинговая. Лбами они столкнутся на съемках фильма, куда Рэйчел пролезла всеми правдами и неправдами. Рейтинг можно низкий, размер и жанр на усмотрение автора»





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Канон после 2го сезона игнорируется

Квинн уже давно выучила для себя, что мир не обязательно должен уступать ей в любой прихоти. Поэтому она не сильно удивилась, увидев в ее контракте на роль, о которой она мечтала уже много лет, имя Рейчел Берри. Столько лет везения, мир просто обязан был отыграться.  
Однако теперь все было иначе. Теперь она была не запуганная беременная девочка. Она была известной актрисой и имела право настаивать на некоторых вещах. Только проблема была в том, что Брайан Кирстен был тоже достаточно известным режиссером и мог спокойно игнорировать все ее претензии. Что он, в общем-то, и сделал.

Квинн испробовала все возможные хитрости, в том числе банальное заявление, что она откажется от роли, пытаясь убедить Брайана, что ей нужна другая партнерша, но тот был неумолим. Он спокойно слушал и ждал, когда ее пыл иссякнет, и, только когда актриса замолчала, он заговорил. 

\- Она утверждена на роль. Ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. 

Его глаза насмешливо блестели из-за стекол очков. 

\- Но ты же можешь! - возразила Квинн. 

\- Она подходит, Фабрей, - он улыбнулся ей ласково, как любимой дочке, которую поймали на шалости. - Вы с ней - как ангел и демон, как лед и пламя. И, хотя в жизни она больше ангел, я думаю, и демона она осилит. 

\- Ангел и демон?.. Боже, ты это серьезно? 

Брайан пропустил эту реплику мимо ушей, продолжая гнуть свое. 

\- Вы же учились вместе, верно? Мне показалось, это пойдет нам на руку. К тому же, она очень эмоционально и искренне переживает все, о чем поет. 

Квинн не верила своим ушам. 

\- Вы же не будете просить меня о дуэте? - в ее голосе зазвучали панические нотки. 

\- Ну, зачем доходить до крайностей... - Брайан поднял открытые ладони в примиряющем жесте. 

Квинн вздохнула. 

\- Ты не снимешь ее с роли? - в последний раз спросила она. 

Ответ последовал незамедлительно. 

\- Нет, и никакие уговоры или угрозы не заставят меня изменить свое решение. 

Фабрей хлопнула дверью так, что стены задрожали. К сожалению, избавиться от раздражения это не помогло. 

***

Фильм был в меру серьезный, в меру романтичный, с интересным, но в целом не очень оригинальным сюжетом. Обыкновенная история о том, как две женщины делят между собой одного мужчину, и в результате их противоборство превращается в страсть, а позже и в любовь.  
Никаких претензий на гениальность в фильме не было, но стоило Квинн прочесть сценарий, как она поняла, что роль главной героини должна достаться ей. И даже красочное описание лесбийских отношений не сильно ей мешало - в современном мире без таких деталей просто не обойтись, если хочешь получить более-менее приличные рейтинги.

Талант Брайана выражался в женских образах, которых он создавал. Каждая девушка мечтала оказаться на месте одной из его героинь. Каждая актриса мечтала ее сыграть.

И вот, вторая по значимости роль досталась Берри, бродвейской певице Рэйчел Берри, которая ни черта не смыслит в актерском искусстве и способна только выхаживать по сцене в золотистом вечернем платье и распевать глупые песенки.  
Хотя, признаться честно, ее песни не такими уж глупыми. И вечерние платья Берри теперь шили на заказ известные кутюрье, а одевали ее профессиональные стилисты. Поэтому никаких заколок в форме животных и детских комбинезончиков не было и в помине - выскочка стала дивой и научилась наконец-то вести себя соответствующе.  
Но это не мешало ей все также раздражать Квинн одним своим присутствием. 

Первый же день на съемочной площадке начался с белоснежной улыбки Рейчел и чересчур радушного "Ох, Квинн, как давно мы не виделись!".  
В общем, плохо он начался.  
Квинн отчаянно старалась сосредоточиться на роли и выбросить свою партнершу из головы, но это было физически невозможно, потому что на каждом перерыве Берри лезла к ней с улыбкой, сладостями и воспоминаниями о Лиме и обо всем, что Квинн пыталась забыть. Она занимала собой все свободное пространство, и даже тогда, когда они не разговаривали, она вертелась где-то рядом, профессионально очаровывая всех вокруг, подписывая фотографии-майки-футболки и (о боже!) радуя слух окружающих своим пением. И отчаянно, невозможно хорошо играла.  
Квинн сжимала зубы и терпела. Квинн вымученно улыбалась в ответ. Но раздражение все равно вырывалось наружу, работа не клеилась, приходилось снимать заново одну и ту же сцену множество раз.  
И когда под конец этого бесконечного дня Рэйчел подхватила ее под локоть и проворковала что-то про "нам по пути", терпение Квинн лопнуло, она выдернула руку из захвата певицы и высказала ей все, что накипело. При всей съемочной команде.  
Когда на следующий день она получила сообщение от Брайана о том, что сегодня сцен с ней он снимать не будет и им надо поговорить, она даже не удивилась. 

***

В маленьком кафе было темно и шумно, интерьер пестрел обоями непонятной расцветки. Неопрятные официанты сновали туда-сюда, не успевая принять заказы и постоянно попадаясь под ноги в самый неудобный момент.  
У Кирстена была ужасная привычка - все самые важные разговоры он предпочитал вести вот в таком низкопробном месте, где было грязно, людно и ужасно накурено . Считается, что у богатых и знаменитых должны быть какие-то причуды, которые роднили бы их с обычными людьми. В отличие от Брайана, Квинн решила воздержаться от таких причуд еще в самом начале своей карьеры - просто потому что у нее их не было. 

Она разглядела режиссера за одним из дальних столиков и направилась в его сторону, стараясь не прикасаться ни к чему и ни к кому. 

\- Хорошо, что ты пришла, - Брайан приветливо улыбнулся и сделал глоток своего крепчайшего кофе. 

Кивнула, рассеянно махнула официантке, которая тут же бросилась обслужить еще одну звезду, и перешла сразу к делу. 

\- Можешь начинать выговаривать мне за мое плохое поведение, - Брайан усмехнулся. - Так мы закончим гораздо быстрее. 

\- Ты даже не чувствуешь себя виноватой, так? 

Квинн закатила глаза. 

\- А должна? Она весь день ко мне липла, мешая работать. Я не выдержала. 

\- Я знаю тебя не первый год, Фабрей. Я пересматривал каждую твою роль, изучая твою игру, и вот наконец ты стала жемчужиной моего нового фильма.  
И ты устраиваешь позорную сцену в первый же день. 

"Жемчужной фильма". Квинн усилием воли заставила себя не покраснеть. 

\- Брайан, я же тебе уже говорила, что твоя идея о том, что мы с Берри прекрасно сработаемся, никогда не сможет воплотиться в реальность. 

\- Ты ведь общалась с ней раньше. 

\- Да, я общалась с ней раньше, потому что мы учились в одной школе. И вместе ходили в хор. Но с чего ты взял, что это было дружественное общение? 

\- А разве это имеет значение после стольких лет? Квинн, пойми, ты самый спокойный человек из всех, что я знаю. Самая неконфликтная актриса, мечта любого режиссера. Я просто не мог представить, что давняя вражда может превратить тебя в фурию. 

\- Но я говорила тебе не брать ее на роль! - Квинн повысила голос. Несколько людей с соседних столиков оглянулись. 

Байан никак не отреагировал на ее внезапный всплеск эмоций. 

\- Да, говорила. Но я ее взял. Потому что я режиссер, и я решаю, кто будет играть в моем фильме. И мне нужен этот огонь между вами двумя, но на площадке, не за кулисами! И если та сцена повторится еще раз, я просто найду замену, причем, и тебе, и Берри. 

\- Не смей мне угрожать, - Квинн зло сузила глаза. - Ты не сделаешь этого. Это слишком дорого, твой бюджет не выдержит. 

\- Ты думаешь, почему я прихожу в такие места? - Брайан обвел рукой кафе. - Предпочитаю не забывать истоки. Я всегда готов вернуться на самое дно, Фабрей. Только вот готова ли ты? 

Официантка появилась буквально из ниоткуда и, пока Кирстен заказывал себе местное блюдо дня, Квинн положила на стол несколько купюр, встала из-за столика и направилась к выходу. Уже на улице она отправила Брайану смс с коротким "до встречи".

Ей было необходимо подумать, и оживленный гомон в дешевом кафе только мешал.

*** 

Берри открыла дверь ровно тогда, когда Квинн подняла руку, чтобы позвонить еще раз. На ней было маленькое голубое платье в цветочек, в волосах сияла пестрая заколка в форме бабочки. Что ж, может стилисты и выправили ее ужасное чувство вкуса, но в домашних условиях старые привычки явно брали верх. 

\- Я пришла поговорить, - как можно более добродушно сказала Квинн. 

Рейчел улыбнулась и пропустила ее в квартиру. 

\- Да даже если бы и просто так, я не против, - ответила она и направилась в другую комнату. 

Квинн ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней. 

Комната оказалась кухней, светлой, просторной и очень грамотно обустроенной. Фабрей даже удивилась, когда не нашла ни одного ядовито-розового пятна, хотя, это было логично: одно дело детские платьица, и совсем другое - безвкусный ремонт.  
Рейчел загремела чашками. Не то, чтобы Квинн просила о чем-нибудь... 

\- Тебе черный кофе, да? Свежемолотый и с ложкой сахарозаменителя? 

Квинн удивленно посмотрела на Берри и кивнула, решив не выяснять, откуда она знает.  
Тихо жужжала кофемолка, в чайнике закипала вода для чая Рейчел. Квинн слушала эти почти домашние звуки и собиралась с мыслями.  
Перед ней возникла маленькая чашечка ароматного, правильно сваренного кофе. 

\- Так о чем ты хотела поговорить? - Берри села напротив, по-детски обхватив свою чашку ладонями. 

Все в ней было какое-то детское. Каждый жест, каждое слово Берри вызывало ассоциации с кошечками и щеночками, свернувшимися в маленькой корзинке, но никак не с поп-дивой в золотистом вечернем платье от Армани, рейтинги которой не падают уже несколько лет.  
И с ней Квинн вынуждена работать. А если ей это не удастся, то выгодный контракт полетит к чертям, не говоря уже о том, что такой провал поставит пятно на ее карьере.

Пожалуй, надо было начать с извинений. Это работает лучше всего - ты извиняешься, и человек уже гораздо теплее относится ко всему, что бы ты не предложил.  
Однако, внезапно для себя, Квинн сказала совсем не то, что планировала. 

\- Почему ты не злишься? 

\- Что? - Берри удивленно подняла брови. 

\- Ты должна злиться на меня. Я тебя оскорбила, - пояснила Фабрей. - А ты приглашаешь меня в дом и, как ни в чем не бывало, варишь мне кофе. 

\- Просто я уже давно забыла прошлые обиды и не хочу порождать новые, - Рейчел светло улыбнулась, обнажая белые зубы, и Квинн почувствовала, как ее снова заполняет острое беспричинное раздражение. 

Эта ее... доброта. Почти наигранная жизнерадостность. Эта ее глупая вера, что мир ее ценит и любит.  
Может, Берри и изменилась в мелочах, но в целом она осталась все тем же мозолящим глаз недоразумением.  
Квинн почувствовала, как теряет контроль над собственными эмоциями. План по примирению медленно, но верно катился к чертям. 

Внезапно Рейчел поставила свою кружку на стол и положила подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. Абсолютно нетипичный для нее жест.  
Квинн удивленно моргнула, встретив прямой и очень серьезный взгляд. 

\- Я понимаю, как ты себя чувствуешь. Кирстен заставляет тебя работать со мной... А я так скучаю по Лиме, по тем временам, когда все было гораздо проще и радостнее. Увидев тебя, я слегка забылась. 

Рейчел прервалась и снова сжала в руках свою чашку. Квинн сделала глоток, заполняя паузу, пытаясь привыкнуть к этой внезапной перемене.  
Берри, которая улыбается до боли в зубах и Берри, которая умеет молчать и смотреть настолько серьезно. С последней из них она могла бы если и не дружить, то точно работать вместе. 

Тем временем Рейчел продолжила: 

\- Знаешь, я ведь тоже мечтала о такой роли. Даже просто сыграть в фильме Брайана Кирстена - это ли не честь? А ты... Ты так изменилась. Стала настоящей королевой, действительно достойной своего места. Мне казалось, теперь мы можем нормально общаться, вспомнить о том, как весело было в Хоре...  
Я как-то совсем не подумала, что, возможно, весело было только мне. 

Квинн медленно кивнула, соглашаясь с данной мыслью. Она давным давно оборвала все контакты с ребятами из Хора, не потому что ей было там неинтересно, нет, она любила петь, любила их маленькие вечеринки. Но все эти прекрасные воспоминания были переполнены болью. Болью, которая мешала двигаться дальше.  
Вот только это не давало ей повода срывать злость на человеке, который ценил то время, даже если это Рейчел Берри. 

\- Прости меня, - теперь сказать это было удивительно легко. 

Рейчел покачала головой и понимающе усмехнулась. 

\- Давай работать вместе, Квинн. 

\- Только если ты пообещаешь не быть такой отвратительно дружелюбной. По крайней мере, ко мне. 

Берри звонко засмеялась, и Квинн невольно улыбнулась в ответ. 

\- Торжественно клянусь поддерживать нейтралитет! - весело продекламировала она. 

Квинн отсалютовала своей чашкой, словно это был бокал шампанского.

\- Тогда по рукам. 

***

Как только Квинн связалась с Брайаном и успокоила его, что все в полном порядке и его драгоценная Берри будет жить, тот сразу же объявил, что завтра начнутся съемки. Поспешность Кирстена была понятна - они и так порядочно отставали от графика. Но все же Квинн втайне надеялась, что он даст ей еще немного времени на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Встреча с Берри все еще страшила ее, потому что, не смотря на их договор, Квинн абсолютно не была уверенна, что Рейчел не выкинет какую-нибудь штуку именно тогда, когда она будет меньше всего к этому готова. 

Ее страхи оказались напрасны. Берри взяла свою общительность и жизнерадостность в свои железные руки и прятала их далеко подальше, стоило ей оказаться рядом с Квинн. С первого же дня их разговоры свелись к вежливым приветствиям, жалобам на дотошного Кирстена и редким обсуждением их ролей и того, как лучше всего сыграть ту или иную сцену.

И именно в этом Рейчел ее удивила. Она действительно серьезно взялась за работу, и теперь старалась как можно глубже вникнуть в характер своей героини, понять ее мысли, мотивы, которые ей движут. Никто не учил ее играть, но она создавала свой образ настолько детально, от интонаций в диалогах до простого жеста рукой, что казалось, будто она всю жизнь снимается в кино.

Самым приятным было то, что играть в паре с Берри оказалось настоящим удовольствием. Их взгляды на отношения двух девушек совпадали до незначительных мелочей. Во время съемок одна задавала общее настроение, а вторая с легкостью его подхватывала. Они даже удостоились скупой похвалы от Брайана после одной особенно тяжелой сцены.

Однако было одно "но": фильм был об отношениях двух женщин, далеко не дружеских отношениях. У Квинн было много партнеров, с которыми она снимала довольно откровенные сцены, в том числе и лесбийские. Но теперь ее партнершей была Берри, и от одной мысли, что ей придется делать это с ней, слабели колени. 

Съемки шли в ударном темпе, и Брайан рассчитывал перейти к эротике уже через три недели. И Квинн должна была успеть решить свою маленькую проблему до того, как эти три недели закончатся. 

*** 

Рейчел сидела за столиком летнего кафе, разглядывая случайных прохожих скучающим взглядом, и болтала ногой, обутой в разноцветную босоножку. Заметив Квинн, она приветливо помахала рукой. Та устало вздохнула и направилась к своей партнерше. 

\- Привет! Ты выглядишь ужасно, - бесцеремонно заявила Берри. 

В ее голосе слышалось веселье. 

\- Плохо сплю, - честно призналась Квинн. Прямолинейность девушки уже давно перестала ее задевать. - И, знаешь, если тебя заметят в этом платье, какой-нибудь газетчик обязательно напишет гадкую статейку про отсутствие вкуса у всеми любимой певицы. 

\- Да ладно, никто меня не узнает, - она поправила полы своей летней шляпки и улыбнулась. - И платье, кстати, миленькое. 

Берри любовно пригладила бантик на воротнике. Квинн закатила глаза. 

\- Мне стыдно сидеть с тобой за одним столиком. 

\- Но это ты предложила для встречи кафе. 

Квинн поспешно отвела взгляд. Обсуждать такое с Берри в своей квартире и, тем более, у нее, казалось слишком неловким. Хотя, сейчас ей тоже было довольно-таки не по себе. Но через неделю они начнут снимать первую постельную сцену, и Квинн была необходима помощь Берри, если она не хотела полностью провалиться. 

Она снова вздохнула. 

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - призналась Фабрей. - В довольно деликатном вопросе. 

Рейчел, видимо, почувствовала нервозность своей собеседницы, потому что легкая улыбка сразу же исчезла с ее лица. 

\- Это связано с фильмом? - прямо спросила она. 

Квинн кивнула. Перед их столиком возник официант, что позволило ей отложить обсуждение щекотливой темы.  
Приняв заказ, молодой человек моментально исчез, обойдясь без лишней толкотни и шума. Квинн сразу вспомнились суетливые официантки и крикливые бармены из любимого кафе Кирстена и она хмыкнула.

Все-таки место должно соответствовать статусу человека, иначе зачем вообще нужен этот статус.

Квинн окинула взглядом веранду, на которой они сидели, и наткнулась на несколько знакомых лиц. И на заинтересованную Берри, явно давно наблюдающую за ней. Розовая бретелька кокетливо соскользнула с загорелого плеча. 

\- Похоже, вопрос действительно деликатный, раз ты так долго к нему подходишь. 

Квинн уже почти привыкла к тому, что единственным, что осталось от той Берри, которую она помнила, был неувядающий оптимизм и глупые наряды. Но она все равно терялась, когда та резко превращалась из типичной Рейчел Берри в незнакомку.  
Вот и сейчас, вместо того чтобы придумать достойный ответ, она смутилась и опустила взгляд.

Рейчел, видимо, не дождавшись ответа своей собеседницы, решила догадаться сама, о чем идет речь. 

\- Это как-то связано с тем, что Кирстен просто изнемогает от нетерпения, ожидая, когда мы перейдем к постельным сценам? - спросила она. 

\- ...да, - Квинн помедлила, подбирая подходящие слова. - Я, честно говоря, не совсем уверена в том, что смогу справиться. 

\- Но ты же снимала секс с девушками раньше, разве нет? 

\- Проблема не в самом сексе. Проблема в тебе. 

Берри недоуменно уставилась на нее. 

\- Во мне? 

\- Ты... Мы слишком долго знакомы. И не то чтобы наши отношения были близкими. Скорее даже наоборот. 

Рейчел понимающе кивнула. 

\- Ты боишься, что не сможешь увидеть во мне мою героиню. 

\- Именно, - Квинн изо всех сил старалась говорить непринужденно. - И поэтому я подумала, что нам стоит попробовать... потренироваться. 

\- В смысле, заняться сексом? 

Квинн нахмурилась, услышав любопытство в голосе певицы. Рейчел, похоже, эта идея совсем не испугала. 

\- Эмм... Скорее сыграть секс. С именами, репликами из сценария и прочим. 

Берри внезапно прыснула со смеху, зажала рот рукой, но тут же откинулась на спинку стула и искренне расхохоталась. 

\- Боже... Это звучит так похоже на ролевую игру! Знаешь, горничная и работодатель, водопроводчик и домохозяйка... 

Квинн мучительно покраснела. 

\- Берри, я же не шутки шучу! 

\- Прости, прости. Я не над тобой смеюсь, - она примиряюще подняла ладони. - Вообще-то я считаю, что это хорошая мысль. Мне бы тоже не помешало потренироваться, потому что, честно признаюсь, я не представляю, как это сыграть. 

Вот так просто - никакого смущения, никакого недовольства. "Это хорошая мысль" и все.  
Официант наконец-то принес девушкам заказанные блюда. Берри тепло улыбнулась, и Квинн впервые за последнюю неделю позволила себе расслабиться.  
Все будет хорошо. Не может не быть.

*** 

Квинн стояла у дома Берри и силилась поднять руку и нажать наконец на кнопку звонка. В ее сумочке шуршали листки со сценарием, а в животе, казалось, навсегда поселилась тянущая тяжесть, возникающая, когда слишком сильно и долго волнуешься.  
Дверь медленно приоткрылась. 

\- Мне кажется, тебе все-таки стоит войти, - заметила Рейчел спокойным голосом. Слишком спокойным для нее. 

Факт того, что Берри тоже нервничает, позволил Квинн слегка расслабиться. Теперь они были по крайней мере в одной лодке. У Фабрей было даже больше преимуществ - она представляла, что делать. 

Она переступила порог и прошла в гостиную, хозяйка квартиры последовала за ней. Квинн подумала, что, наверное, стоило начать с той сцены, где ее героиня врывается в квартиру к своей сопернице...

Рейчел внезапно оказалась слишком близко, и Квинн заметила у нее крошечную родинку под нижним правым веком, ровно за секунду до неизбежного поцелуя.  
Первым желанием было оттолкнуть Берри, но Квинн вовремя вспомнила, что она ведь для этого и пришла, и, раз уж пока все выходит не так уж плохо, сцену, предшествующую поцелую, можно и опустить.  
Целовалась Рейчел сладко и как-то отчаянно. Видимо, хорошо вошла в роль.

Все эти данные мозг Квинн регистрировал на автомате, потому что голова закружилась, стоять на каблуках стало как никогда тяжело, потому что ноги подкашивались, и хотелось трогать-трогать-трогать.  
Слишком давно у нее никого не было. 

Квинн могла бы искренне признаться себе, что она, скорее всего, бисексуальна. Но, изначально решив для себя этот вопрос в пользу мужчин, она ограничивалась восхищенными взглядами на проходящих мимо красивых девушек. И вот она целовалась с девушкой, только вокруг не было ни камер, ни людей, только стены предусмотрительно опущенные жалюзи на окнах, и ее несло. Собственная одежда никогда не казалась такой лишней, такой многослойной, и даже легкий сарафан Рейчел вызывал раздражение. Самоконтроль медленно, но верно сдавал позиции.

Ей просто необходимо было остановиться. Прямо сейчас.

Они выплывали из этого наваждения медленно, постепенно сменяя глубокие поцелуи нежными, легкими касаниями губ.  
Наконец, Квинн открыла глаза и увидела, как дрогнули ресницы Рейчел, поднимаясь.

Берри никогда не была красивой. Слегка хорошенькой - да, ухоженной - определенно, но не красивой. Слишком крупные черты лица, слишком эмоциональная мимика, слишком узкие бедра, слишком... слишком.  
Но было что-то трогательное в том, как медленно поднимались и опускались узкие плечи, пока она пыталась восстановить дыхание. Было что-то очень личное в этой родинке под нижним веком, о которой, Квинн была уверена, Рейчел сама даже не подозревает.  
И было так неправильно все это замечать. 

Квинн собиралась напомнить им обоим о том, что это только работа. Она честно собиралась. Но фраза, что с нужного ракурса такая сцена будет смотреться как нельзя хорошо, повисла в воздухе, когда Рейчел просто приложила палец к ее губам.  
А потом она осторожно взяла Квинн за руку, как маленькую, и повела в спальню. И Квинн послушно пошла за ней.

***

Спальня казалась почти нежилой - настолько идеально она была обустроена. Все от большой кровати до флакончика с духами стояло на каком-то определенном, своем месте.

Чем больше Квинн узнавала о доме Рейчел, тем сильнее ей казалось, что у той есть где-то тайная квартирка вся розовых тонах и с плюшевыми мишками, или что там она предпочитает.

Берри не дала ей времени, чтобы осмотреться. Она сразу же потянула ее к кровати и упала на шелковое покрывало, увлекая Квинн за собой.  
Они торопливо раздевали друг друга, стараясь ни о чем не задумываться, убирая все преграды, все пути к отступлению. Но вот, последний предмет одежды соскользнул на пол, и Квинн уставилась на Рейчел, как будто она увидела ее в первый раз.  
У Берри была маленькая грудь с темными каплями сосков. Ее внимательный взгляд не отпускал Квинн ни на секунду, и от этого та нервничала еще больше.   
Теперь все было иначе. Не наваждение от внезапного поцелуя, когда волна просто накрыла Квинн, смыв все мысли, нет. Теперь все было слишком ясно, слишком отчетливо, и каждая картинка отпечатывалась в ее мозгу как будто бы навсегда. Темные волосы на белоснежной подушке. Ее собственная рука: узкая кисть, маленькая ладонь, пальцы с длинными аккуратными ногтями, - на загорелой коже, касается шеи, плеч, ключиц; и, если скользнуть пальцами чуть ниже, едва касаясь соска, потом слегка сжать его - то Рейчел громко вздохнет и зажмурится, но лишь на секунду. Потом она снова распахнет свои доверчивые карие глаза и будет смотреть на нее, как будто впитывая, запоминая.  
Рейчел смотрела, и Квинн касалась ее со всей нежностью и осторожностью, на которую была способна. Хорошо, что Берри внезапно стала такой тихой - ни слова, ни лишнего вздоха. Это позволяло Квинн не думать. Это не давало ей сбежать.  
Она очень долго просто касалась ее, такой доверчиво-обнаженной, не находя в себе решиться на что-то большее. А потом Берри просто протянула к ней руки и сомкнула их на шее Квинн.

И Квинн сдалась. Квинн открылась ей на встречу.  
Она нырнула в темный омут по имени Рейчел Берри, позорно забыв и о роли, которую она собиралась играть, и о прошлом, которое связывает ее и эту женщину. Значение имели только смуглая, такая нежная кожа под ее пальцами, такой внезапно тихий голос Рейчел, шепчущий что-то совершенно невозможное. И крошечная, едва заметная родинка под нижним правым веком.

***

\- Получилось очень даже неплохо, - Квинн застегивала лифчик, сидя спиной к Берри. - Как ты думаешь, мы сможем повторить что-то подобное перед камерой? 

Рейчел молчала. Квинн обернулась к ней. 

Берри лежала, все еще совершенно обнаженная, и смотрела в окно задумчивым взглядом. Ее густые волосы - длиннее, чем помнила Квинн - разметались по подушкам. И снова перед Фабрей была эта странная, незнакомая ей Рейчел. Рейчел, которая молчит. Рейчел, лицо которой не говорит тебе ни о чем.  
Квинн пожала плечами и отвернулась. Какое ей дело до Берри, в конце концов. Хочет молчать - пусть молчит. Главное, чтобы она не учудила чего-нибудь перед камерами. 

Внезапно все внутри у нее похолодело. А ведь действительно, лапочка, душечка Берри, которая смотрит на тебя невинным взглядом и понимающе кивает, запросто может провернуть какую-нибудь подлость. Поцеловать чужого парня. Рассказать чужую с трепетом охраняемую тайну. Завести ничего не подозревающую соперницу в притон наркоманов.  
Разрушить чужую карьеру. 

Интересно, как СМИ отреагирует, если Берри разболтает об этом... опыте? Квинн вздрогнула. Лесбийскими отношениями никого уже не удивишь, но она так долго создавала свой образ холодно-страстной светской львицы, что Рейчел просто достаточно представить все в нужном свете... Рейтинги фильма упадут мгновенно. Это будет самая провальная ее роль. А, может, и последняя. 

Идея, как предупредить такой удар, возникла внезапно. И от этого она не была менее гениальной. 

\- Знаешь, Рейчел... - Квинн постаралась произнести ее имя как можно мягче. - Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы играть не только в студии? 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - донеслось из-за спины. 

Вот оно, знаменитое любопытство Берри и желание себя показать. Квинн победно улыбнулась, радуясь, что ее собеседница ее не видит. 

\- Мы можем сделать вид, что слегка... сблизились, работая над фильмом. Фанаты такое любят. Знаешь, намек там, объятие здесь, пара совместных выходов... 

Рейчел опять молчала, но это казалось молчанием человека, который обдумывает интересную мысль.  
Квинн терпеливо ждала, мысленно уговаривая ее согласиться. 

\- Нет, - Слово разрезало тишину, словно острый нож. - Так не пойдет. 

\- Почему? 

Фабрей снова обернулась и наткнулась на пронзительно-холодный взгляд карих глаз. 

\- Я не хочу играть в отношения. 

\- Ты... - Квинн запнулась, увидев, как взгляд Рейчел стал жестче. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты, смеясь со мной, подсчитывала количество глаз, наблюдающих за этим. Я не собираюсь флиртовать с женщиной, которую интересуют рейтинги, а не я, - Берри резко прервалась и опустила глаза, ее руки комкали край одеяла. 

Квинн задохнулась. Все это... она могла признать, что ей было хорошо. Что им обоим было хорошо. Она была готова согласиться с тем, что она не особо думала о работе во время секса с Берри. Но...

Боже, Рейчел говорила все это всерьез. Она СПАЛА с ней всерьез.

Квинн открыла рот, пытаясь подобрать слова, и снова закрыла его. Внезапно Рейчел оторвала взгляд от своих рук и посмотрела на нее. Квинн почувствовала, как в горле что-то противно сжалось от этого почти умоляющего взгляда.

\- Уйди, пожалуйста, - пальцы Берри вцепились в несчастную ткань так, будто собирались разорвать ее на мелкие кусочки. - Я хочу побыть одна. 

Квинн кивнула. На то, чтобы собрать все свои вещи и пройти к выходу, у нее ушло пятнадцать минут.

***

А все так хорошо начиналось, и Квинн уже надеялась, что мир снова решил смилостивиться над ней. 

Ага, как же.

Теперь от Рейчел исходила жуткая аура могильного холода, и это было странно, это было неожиданно, потому что Квинн думала, что будет демонстративный бойкот, что Берри подключит ко всему этому Кирстена, что будет, в конце концов, петь ей обиженные песни, как она когда-то пела Финну. Но - нет, ничего такого, большая часть съемочной площадки даже не подозревала, что они... поругались? расстались? неудачно переспали? В общем, сделали глупость. Наоборот, все было ровно, и даже этот внезапный холод только помогал, потому что их героини как раз находились на том этапе, когда их отношения перешли от пламенной ненависти к холодному показательному равнодушию.  
Только вот под сценарию это равнодушие должно было взорваться горячей страстью. Учитывая все то, что случилось между ними, сыграть эту страсть теперь просто не представлялось возможным.

Самое странное, что Квинн было безумно стыдно, как будто она действительно плохо поступила с Берри. Умом она, конечно, понимала, что это не так, потому что она сразу расставила все точки над и, и то, что Рейчел решила воспользоваться ее чисто деловым предложением в своих интересах и в результате сильно укололась, была ее и только ее проблема.  
Но, даже не нарочно причинив ей боль, Квинн теперь чувствовала себя так, будто обидела ребенка. Будто она схватилась за обоюдоострый меч.

А круги холода все также исходили от Рейчел, и вне съемочной площадки Квинн не могла ни обратиться к ней, ни просто приблизиться, постоянно напарываясь на предупреждающий взгляд, стоило ей сделать хоть шаг в ее сторону. На этой новой Берри, которую Квинн так и не успела узнать, будто висела табличка "не подходи".   
И она не подходила.

Естественно, продолжаться это долго не могло, особенно перед носом у проницательного Брайана Кирстена.

***

Квинн сидела в кабинете Кирстена и старательно не смотрела в сторону Рейчел. В конце концов, далась ей эта Берри, задумчиво-обеспокоенное лицо Брайана - тоже интересное зрелище. И настораживающее. Учитывая, что он позвал двух своих главных актрис к себе на приватную беседу в конце рабочего дня, скорее всего он понял, что между ними опять что-то не клеилось.

Иногда Квинн ненавидела его за его проницательность.

Кирстен сложил пальцы в замок и посмотрел на девушек долгим взглядом. Берри, сидевшая рядом, нервно дернула рукой, и их локти соприкоснулись, послав Квинн волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника.  
Внезапно в комнате стало слишком душно. Напряженная тишина почти звенела.

Брайан вздохнул.

\- Господи, вы посмотрите на себя, - с обреченностью в голосе пробормотал он. Рейчел рядом вздрогнула, но Квинн не повелась на этот наигранный трагизм. - Как вы вообще собираетесь дальше играть вместе?

\- Насколько я помню, еще совсем недавно ты нахваливал нашу игру, - не преминула напомнить Квинн.

\- Это было до того, как вы начали шарахаться друг от друга как от чумы, - Она удивленно подняла брови, всем своим видом выражая свое отношение к этой абсурдной фразе.

Квинн собиралась изображать непонимание до конца. Брайана не касалось, насколько он был прав или не прав в своих выводах.

\- Рейчел, Квинн, вы обе очень талантливы. Вашей задачей было сыграть соперниц и вы до сегодняшнего дня блестяще с этим справлялись; но проблема в том, что пришло время играть влюбленных женщин, - Брайан снова вздохнул, глядя на них с разочарованием. - И чем дольше я наблюдаю за вами, тем меньше уверен, что вы на это способны.

Старый урод. Чтоб тебе провалиться. Квинн сжала кулаки, почувствовав всю остроту своего идеального маникюра и искренне улыбнулась Кирстену.  
Хорошо хоть Рейчел в кои-то веки решила помолчать.

\- Брайан, ну скажи, почему ты так спешишь с выводами? Мы еще даже не начали работать над этим, а ты уже ставишь крест!

\- Что ж, может ты и права, - улыбка Кирстена была не менее профессиональной, чем ее собственная. - Тогда давайте начнем!

\- Начнем что? - подала голос Берри.

Квинн вздрогнула и бросила взгляд на свою соседку. Но эту Рейчел, молчаливую, закрытую, застегнутую на все пуговицы, она совершенно не умела читать.  
И уже не научится.

Квинн едва сдержала порыв помотать головой, чтобы отбросить ненужные мысли. Вместо этого она снова обратила свое внимание на Брайана.

\- Я бы хотел от вас небольшой демонстрации привязанности друг к другу, - Кирстен задумчиво постучал пальцами по столешнице. - Думаю, поцелуя будет достаточно.

После этих слов они обе как по команде повернулись и встретились взглядами. Это был первый раз с той неудачной "репетиции", когда они смотрели друг к другу в глаза.  
Квинн была напугана. Потому что предложение Брайана было разумным и абсолютно логичным, и отказаться от него и при этом сохранить лицо не представлялось возможным. А от Рейчел исходили волны уже знакомого холода, и глаза ее не выражали ничего. Квинн просто не представляла, как ее, такой, вообще можно коснуться, тем более поцеловать.

Время тянулось и тянулось, настольные часы Брайана тикали медленно и громко, а они просто смотрели друг на друга и молчали.

\- Один маленький поцелуй, ну же, девочки, - Квинн могла поспорить, что в его голосе звучала насмешка.

Кирстен всегда подначивал ее за самоуверенность. Вот и сейчас он не преминет воспользоваться случаем.   
Табличка "не подходи" на Рейчел сияла ярче, чем когда-либо до этого.

\- Ну вас всех к черту, - пробормотала Квинн раздраженно, сжала руку Берри, намертво вцепившуюся в подлокотник, подтянула ее к себе и поцеловала.

Квинн никогда не понимала, какими должны быть злые поцелуи. Но теперь ей стало ясно - это когда целуешь вместо того чтобы залепить пощечину. Это когда кусаешь чужие губы вместо того, чтобы жалить словами. Это когда ты даже не получаешь удовольствия, только ощущаешь какое-то недоброе облегчение.  
Квинн целовала Рейчел зло и жестко, вымещая на ней все напряжение последних дней.   
А потом та ей ответила.

Слава богу, они успели оторваться друг от друга, пока Квинн снова не поплыла. Слава богу, у нее почти не дрожали руки. Слава богу, Рейчел опустила взгляд.

\- Ты доволен? - тихо спросила Квинн у Брайана.

В ответном слегка ошарашенном "да" она даже не сомневалась.

***

Квинн влетела в свою гримерную и громко хлопнула дверью. Отчаянно хотелось то ли трахаться, то ли курить. Отмахнувшись от мысли позвонить кому-нибудь из бывших и предложить вспомнить старые времена, она полезла искать припрятанную на экстренный случай в недрах ее сумочки пачку сигарет. 

Данный случай точно был экстренным. Чертова Берри. Чертова Рейчел с ее губами, с ее языком, с чертовой хрупкостью, с ее нежной кожей, с затягивающим омутом во взгляде, с воспоминаниями, которые вспыхнули в голове Квинн в самый неподходящий момент.   
Она наконец-то отыскала заветную пачку, вытянула сигарету, и вдруг поняла, что ни зажигалки, ни спичек у нее нет. Со стоном разочарования она кинула пачку на туалетный столик.

От тихого "чирк" за спиной волоски на шее Квинн встали дыбом. Сдержав порыв вскрикнуть, она медленно обернулась.

В дверях стояла Берри, держа в руке зажигалку.

Они шагнули друг к другу навстречу одновременно и тут же неуверенно застыли на месте, не зная, что говорить и куда смотреть. Вытянутая рука Берри с зажженной зажигалкой в ней смотрелась почти нелепо. Квинн, не до конца понимая, что делает, перехватила ее запястье и уставилась на собственные пальцы и синие жилки вен под нежной кожей; пульс под ее пальцами бился быстро и рвано.

Ладонь Рейчел разжалась и зажигалка полетела вниз.

Глухой звук удара о пол вернул их к реальности. А может, наоборот.

Квинн проклинала стилистов Рейчел за их дурацкую любовь к многослойным одеждам. Только ненормальный может назвать это модным в веке, когда умение быстро раздеваться просто необходимо. Волосы Рейчел пахли корицей и лезли в рот, мешая нормально целовать еще яркие после прошлого поцелуя губы. Руки Рейчел цеплялись за плечи Квинн, скользили по спине, сжимали талию, ласкали грудь. Кружевная ткань бюстгальтера неприятно терлась о напряженные соски, а Берри кусалась, целуя, и больше мешала, чем помогала в этой войне с одеждой.  
Босоножки, отброшенные в сторону с громким стуком, оповестили о том, что они обе наконец-то обнажены. В прочем, на Квинн все еще оставались чулки, но Рейчел, похоже, не собиралась их снимать, вместо этого она опустилась на колени, обхватив бедра Квинн, коснулась губами впадинки пупка, прихватила молочную кожу живота и медленными, томительными поцелуями спустилась ниже.   
У Квинн подкосились колени и она бы точно упала, если бы Берри не подхватила бы ее и не утянула за собой на пол, чтобы развести в стороны ее ноги, оставить легкий поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра и снова попробовать ее на вкус.  
Квинн отметила для себя, что надо обязательно поинтересоваться, где Берри этому научилась. А потом все связные мысли исчезли из ее головы, осталась только одна - не стонать, не стонать, а то кто-нибудь услышит.  
Первый стон сорвался с ее губ тогда, когда она почувствовала внутри чужие пальцы, и Рейчел прихватила губами напряженный бугорок и втянула его в рот. Дальше стоны пошли один за другим, громче и громче.  
Хотелось просто довериться ей, такой нежной, такой смелой, такой красивой сейчас. Но лучше было сделать иначе - потянуть Берри на себя, поцеловать ее влажные опухшие губы, посмотреть в шалые карие глаза.

\- Вместе, - прошептала Квинн перед новым поцелуем, скользнув рукой вниз, по смуглому напрягшемуся животу.

Рейчел почти не дышала, когда Квинн положила ладонь между ног, робко, как будто спрашивая "можно?", и только задыхалась от медленной ласки, от неторопливых дразнящих движений пальцев, ответными касаниями сводя Квинн с ума.

А потом она зажмурилась, и зашептала ее имя, и Квинн поцеловала ее просто чтобы не знать, не услышать, что будет дальше.  
И их накрыло.

***

\- Ну перестань же вертеться, неугомонная! - Квинн обхватила Рейчел за талию и притянула к себе.

Рейчел засмеялась, каштановые волосы вновь выскользнули из рук Квинн и рассыпались по плечам.  
Вот уже полчаса Квинн пытались собрать непослушные космы Берри во что-то более менее приличное, но ее жесткая расческа лишь цеплялась за узелки зубцами, запутывая их еще больше, а Рейчел шипела, дергалась, крутила головой, выдергивала расческу из рук, чтобы показать, как правильно, лезла целоваться - в общем, совсем не облегчала процесс.

Еще после их самой первой поездки в Нью-Йорк Квинн поняла, что короткая прическа - это не только практично, но и красиво, особенно если знать, как ее укладывать. Но теперь, когда она трогала отросшие со школьных времен густые волосы Рейчел, пусть даже безбожно спутанные сейчас, в ней пробуждалось что-то похожее на зависть.  
Зависть вперемешку с нежностью. Абсолютно новое чувство для Квинн по отношению к Рейчел Берри.

Рейчел снова отобрала расческу и принялась сама бороться со своими колтунами, и Квинн, не зная, чем теперь занять руки, обняла свою внезапную любовницу, сидевшей у нее в ногах.

Очень не хотелось задумываться о последствиях и надевать обратно корсет светской львицы. Очень не хотелось выходить из гримерки и ехать домой, она - к себе, а Рейчел - к себе. Очень не хотелось отпускать ее такую - открытую, близкую, наконец-то смеющуюся, пахнущую корицей, с трогательной родинкой под нижним веком и едва заметным следом от поцелуя на шее - напоминанием о недавней близости.

Рано или поздно она найдет в себе силы на это. А пока стоило надеть хоть что-нибудь из одежды, потому что сидеть голой на полу - белье и чулки не в счет - не очень полезно для здоровья и уж точно не соответствует ее статусу.

Квинн с наслаждением потянулась и поднялась со своего места, но стоило ей дотянуться до своего платья, как она наткнулась на пронзительный взгляд. Рейчел смотрела на нее, и в ее глазах с каждой секундой становилось все больше холода. Квинн вздохнула, сжав в руках тонкую ткань.

\- Я не собиралась уходить прямо сейчас, - смущенно проговорила она. И тут же почувствовала раздражение из-за того, что ей приходится оправдываться. - Просто мне стало холодно, да и вообще, рано или поздно придется возвращаться домой.

Она замолчала, пытаясь подобрать правильные, неунизительные слова, которые могут объяснить, что она не собирается сбегать и вообще новой недели взаимного игнора она не выдержит, но тут Рейчел хитро улыбнулась и спросила:

\- Домой - это ко мне или к тебе?

Квинн оставалось только улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Постельная сцена снялась с пару дублей, и Квинн искренне этому радовалась, потому что затяни они с этим, и всей съемочной группе стало бы понятно, что нихрена она не играет а вполне реально заводится, стоит просто увидеть, как со смуглого плеча спадает тоненькая бретелька бюстгальтера, как она смущается, как школьница, раздеваясь, как вызывающе торчат маленькие соски.   
Слава богу, что они закончили так быстро, потому что Квинн злилась, что кто-то еще смотрел на ее Рейчел, и руки чесались выцарапать глаза всем присутствующим за каждый взгляд.

Брайан принес им бутылочку отличного ликера, и они приняли это негласное извинение за тот поцелуй, за такое вмешательство в их личную жизнь и мысленно назначили его хранителем их маленькой тайны.  
После съемок они пили этот самый ликер у Берри и много и легко смеялись, и Квинн сказала, что самое нелепое, что снимая эту сцену она все равно думала о Рейчел как о Рейчел, так и не сумев войти в роль.

Шло время, и Квинн все чаще задумывалась о том, как называются эти странные отношения и как долго они смогут скрываться, и, если их все-таки рассекретят, чем это грозит ее такому идеальному образу. Рейчел смеется, Рейчел отмахивается от таких вещей как от ненужной мухи. "Придет время - разберемся, не в средневековье живем, на костер не потащат". 

Как объяснить ей, что дня Квинн такое - все равно что костер? Как объяснить ей, сколько лет и труда она вложила в свой образ, как тяжело добивалась любви публики, как медленно, но верно ползла вверх по рейтингу, как тяжело ей это давалось после того, как МакКинли и Хор изрядно потоптались по ее самолюбию? Как объяснить ей, что Квинн просто отчаянно боится снова изменить свою жизнь, рискуя потерять все? Как объяснить ей, что она даже не знает, как можно преподнести их... связь так, чтобы ее образ остался нерушим?

За месяц до премьеры Квинн сказала Рейчел "я больше не могу". Они расстались без шума. И с этого момента больше не виделись.

День премьеры настал, и Квинн стояла на сцене после показа, до боли прикусив щеку, рядом с Берри, не слыша аплодисментов, не видя восхищенных лиц критиков. Она приложила титанические усилия, чтобы, не дрогнув, выдержать всю церемонию и весь банкет, чтобы потом сбежать в свою примерочную и наконец дать волю слезам.

***

Брайан зашел в примерочную и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.

\- Ну, рассказывай, что случилось.

Квинн шмыгнула носом и замотала головой. Брайан вздохнул.

\- Знаешь, Фабрей, твоя проблема в том, что ты действительно хорошая актриса. И ты всю свою жизнь превратила в роль, - он присел на стул рядом и вынул пачку сигарет из кармана. - Ничего, если я буду курить?

Квинн равнодушно пожала плечами. Кирстен чиркнул зажигалкой, сделал первую затяжку и продолжил:

\- К твоему сведению, я уже три года встречаюсь со студентом-инженером. Он гораздо младше меня, живет на другом конце страны и абсолютно не интересуется кино. Как минимум раз в месяц я беру билет на первый же самолет и провожу с ним несколько прекрасных дней. Я называю это "вернуться домой".

\- Но ты же... Всем известно, что ты страшный бабник.

\- В том-то и разница, Фабрей. Мы с тобой публичные персоны: у нас есть имидж, который мы обязаны поддерживать. Только я, в отличие от тебя, знаю, кто такой на самом деле Брайан Кирстен, - это тот человек, который возвращается домой. Нельзя быть звездой все время, Квинн. Нужно иногда быть самой собой, - он докурил сигарету в три затяжки и бросил окурок в пластиковый стаканчик с недопитым чаем. - Мой тебе совет - поговори с ней.

Квинн снова всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками. Брайан ободряюще сжал ее плечо и положил на ее колени телефон.

\- Поговори с ней.

***

Рейчел ворвалась в примерочную, встревоженная и такая красивая в своем красном платье, точно в тот момент, когда Квинн потянулась за телефоном.   
Ее взгляд говорил "я все знаю и можешь даже не отпираться".  
Квинн невесело усмехнулась.

\- Тебе Брайан сказал сюда прийти?

Рейчел нахмурилась, но кивнула, подтверждая ее слова.

\- Как это в его стиле - подстраховаться, чтобы дело выгорело наверняка.

\- Почему ты плачешь?- резко спросила Берри.

\- Неважно. Я просто хотела побыть одна.

Рейчел категорически не понимала намеков, когда ей это было не нужно, Квинн усвоила это еще в МакКинли. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы извиниться и покинуть помещение, она вытащила из своей сумочки салфетку и и принялась вытирать Квинн мокрые щеки.

\- У тебя макияж размазался от слез, - спокойно сказала она растерявшейся Квинн. - Ну ничего, мы его сейчас подправим, будет лучше прежнего.

Вот и все. Рейчел нежно касалась ее лица, вытирая потекшую тушь и остатки теней, и смотрела на нее так, как будто они и не расставались.

\- Почему?.. - наконец выдавила из себя Квинн.

"Почему ты здесь?" "Почему ты не ненавидишь меня?" "Почему твои руки такие нежные?"

\- Ну вот скажи мне, Квинн, куда мы теперь без друг друга?

Квинн почувствовала комок в горле от снова подступающих слез, на этот раз слез облегчения.

\- Видимо, я разучилась быть бесчувственной, - пробормотала она.

Рейчел робко улыбнулась.

\- Я никогда тебя такой не считала.

Квинн протянула к ней руки, и Берри шагнула к ней на встречу, утопая в крепком объятии.

\- Не уходи больше.

\- Не прогоняй меня.

\- Я, наверное, и вправду тебя люблю.

\- Нечестно, я хотела быть первой, кто скажет это.

\- Ну, хоть в чем-то я тебя обошла.

\- Дурочка моя.

\- Кто?

\- Ты, - Квинн почувствовала улыбку Рейчел. Нежные пальцы коснулись ее растрепавшихся волос. - Я люблю тебя, Квинн. Очень люблю.

Квинн всхлипнула, уткнувшись носом в плечо Берри, и прижалась сильнее. Ей хотелось извиниться, объяснить, почему она была такая глупая, рассказать, как было плохо без Рейчел. В место этого она коснулась выглядывающего в вырезе платья плеча почти невесомым поцелуем.

Они еще успеют поговорить. У них ведь теперь есть так много времени друг для друга.


End file.
